


What Took You So Long?

by STFC00kie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STFC00kie/pseuds/STFC00kie
Summary: Every since you joined the well known group of Avengers. You were around the most gorgeous men and women you had ever seen, Thor, Steve Natasha and more. Yet your eyes never strayed, except when it came to the one.Whenever you noticed his arms flex when he drew back his arrow, his corked smile that made your stomach turn, his mossy eyes that always held something for you. Clint Barton, even though he is over a decade older then you, he was everything you've ever wanted, needed and more. But you couldn't have him. No matter how much you desired him, you couldn't.Until the day you messed up, you meant to text your long term hook up.***THANOS NEVER HAPPENED. CLINT NOT MARRIED***





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed, dragging your hand down your neck pushing on the tight muscles. You groaned, your neck had become so stiff, you hadn't even noticed before. Yet here you were, outside, on a beautiful spring day, lining up your next shot. You had been throwing daggers since the day you could remember. Your dad had taught you from the moment you could pick something up heavier then a cheerio.That's what got you noticed by the S.H.E.I.L.D, your ability to throw without missing, every time you hit exactly where you wanted. People theorized that your shot was based on the fact that you had a broken pupil, which made your eyes blow wider then most. But, you truly believed it came from the years of practice you endured. 

You shook your head violently forcing the horrible memories that scared your brain out. You lifted your arm staring at the bullzeye in front of you, you were just about to release the dagger when you felt something sing by your face. You flinched, releasing the dagger and missing the bullzeye. Instead in the middle, held an arrow, you sighed turning your vision to behind you, and there he was. In all his glory, the man that made your heart flutter in uncomfortable fashion. While you were frustrated for the forced missed throw, you couldn't help but relax slightly. He pulled his bow away from himself lowering it, at first looking at the his aim, eyeing it making sure it was perfectly placed. Then they travelled to you, those gorgeous green eyes, that you wished, only ever looked at you. But they didn't, they looked at other women, they looks at their bodies and everything you didn't have.

"Really?" You sighed, tilting your spin, feeling it pop multiple times. He smirked, and walked closer,

"Come on kid, you've been out here for hours," He said, his eyes gentle and filled with compassion. You relaxed further, realizing just how much tension you were holding in your shoulders.

"Relaxes me," You said raising your brow with a sarcastic grin. "Also, I'm not a kid," You growled, you hated when he called you that. He's known you since you joined S.H.E.I.L.D when you were 17. Of course he was almost 30 at the time, but it didn't stop you from letting your eyes wander. Now being in your early 20s, you had trained yourself to be better. To not be so obvious about checking him out, not letting your eyes linger for to long.

He chuckled shaking his head, "How about this, as soon as your my age, I'll stop calling you kid. How's that sound?" He said smirking.

"You sure you'll live that long?" You asked, he through his head back laughing a deep laugh. It made the hairs on your arms stand.

"Well, we shall see won't we?" He responded humor lacing his words. You smiled and shook your head, walking toward the bullzeye to grab your abandoned dagger. He followed close behind.

"So, are you coming inside?" He questioned, his voice coming out more serious. You eyed him,

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a little while longer," You answered bending down and picking up the dagger.

You couldn't help but admire the custom made daggers. Its blade, matte black made with vibranium, a gift from the Wakanda king himself. The grip was made with bone and dyed blood red, with intricate designs. At the base of the, the grip had a carved skull. You had basic ones, but these were your favorite, only 10 made, specially for you.

"(Y/N)" Clint's normally rough sounding voice, caught your attention being gentle and soft. His eyes held a pain he didn't show often, "Look, I know what today is, I know I'm the only one who knows, and I know its not easy for you." He began, the pain that your tried hard to swallow down felt like a ball in your throat and a fire in your chest. "But lets face it together," He said putting out his head to you.

You eyed the hand, you trusted him. Like no one before, you trusted him with everything. You had no secrets... Well except being hopelessly in love with the man. But besides that nothing. Trust never came easy for you, but he had every piece of it. 

7 years ago today, your father took his own life, but that wasn't what bothered you so much. It was that he took your little brother with him. You knew your father wasn't stable, your history, scars and busted eye proved that. However, he was so good with Jax, your 9 year old brother, never laid a hand on him. You were going away for the weekend, you had an interview with S.H.E.I.L.D. You yelled at your father before leaving, finally telling him you were quitting the 'family business' of robbing and slaughtering innocent people. He was furious, claiming he 'created' you, that you should be grateful. You hated who you were, you hated what you had done and what he had turned you into. You pushed that you were making yourself better, creating a positive name for yourself, not one to be feared.

You left the house that night, you left your helpless brother with that monster. The last thing you remember saying to Jax was "I love you, call me if you need anything." You missed his call. The day after your interview you met Clint, he had entered your room, you shook his hand and introduced yourself.  Then your grabbed your now charged phone and saw the missed call from your brother. But you also saw the missed calls made by friends, police and few 'family' you had left. Concerned you called the police, and that's when they told you, they were both gone. You crumbled right there in front of Clint, he held you and said everything was going to be okay. And for the first time. you believed it.

You kept the name so many had come to fear, changed it, like you promised. It however, was no longer for you, but for Jax. Dead Eye, everyone cheered now, only few new its origins. Only Clint knew what happened.

You sighed holstering your dagger and taking his hand with your free hand. A brilliant smile erupted on his face. "What do you have in mind Barton?" You questioned letting him lead you out of the field.

"I was thinking, ice cream?" He suggested looking at you, you smiled brightly. Tears threatened your eyes as you leaned your head against his shoulder. He tucked his arm around you holding you close.

"What took you so long?" You whispered, he sighed squeezing your shoulder.

"Sorry, I got held up. I shouldn't have though. I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning his head down on yours.

"It's okay, you're here now," You answered.


	2. Chapter 2

You got ice cream, like he promised. You got two scoops of your favorite, he got a gross mixture of mint chocolate chip and rainbow sherbert. He took you to a near by place in town. He talked about the mission he and Nat had just been on, how it was a total waste of time. That the tip they got about possible Hydra activity was just some weirdo in their basement over fascinated with writing fanfiction about the avengers group.

It made you laugh, he made you laugh. He made you forget the hurt and pain that had been eating at you at the beginning of the day. You took you for a wake after ice cream, down by the lake you leisurely walked. “Clint?” You said, he was staring at the water. He turned his eye toward you, a look of relaxation playing in them.

”Yes?” He answered holding the e far to long.

“Could you teach me how to use the bow?” You finally asked. You always wanted learn, figuring you would find a natural skill with it. But, you were always to nervous to, asking him meant you’d spend more time with him. Which means you’d learn have to be better at not staring.

His eyes widen slight, “Like my bow?” He questioned, excitement lacing his voice. You nodded smiling softly as his reaction, he perked up instantly.

“yeah! If you want me can head back to the tower now while we still have some daylight. Give it a shot?” He asked,

”yeah! Let’s do that!” You said standing up straight. He smiled widely and nodded leading you toward his car.

*****

When you arrive back at the tower he grabbed his extra bow from the truck and walked with you back to where you had been earlier, throwing your daggers. “Alright (Y/N), here’s the bow. Line and put this arrow in line with the little dip there” he slowly explained. He swooped his body close to your back and gentle took hold of your hands helping line up the arrow with the bullseye. “Now just pull the string back,” you could feel his breath on your neck. You shivered at the feeling of it, but tried your best to listen to him. “Take a deep breath, line up and let go” he finished. You listened, you drew in a deep breath, closing your eyes for a split second then, then you let go. 

You completely missed, you missed the bullseye but at least 3 feet. “Fuck.” You hissed, shaking your head embarrassed. You could here Clint chuckle as he stepped away from you.

”That’s alright, you should see how many people can’t even get the arrow off the bow,” he said. While you knew he meant to cheer you up you still felt embarrassed. He drew a arrow from his quiver and handed it to you, “here try again,” you sighed taking hold of it and trying again.

******

”THERE YOU GO!” Clint cheered, you groaned. After 32 arrows, you finally hit the edge of the bullseye. It sticking into it out of pure luck.

“Slowly but surely,” you sighed rubbing your neck. He chuckled shaking his head.

”You telling me you were a master at dagger throwing, after 30 something throws?” He questioned smirking. 

“Well no, took years of blood, sweat and tears,” You answered.

”exactly, its the same with this. Don’t worry you’ll get there,” he said smiling. 

He watched you for a second to long, it made your stomach twist uncomfortable. Especially when his green eyes held something you hadn’t seen before. But, he seemed to have shaken himself out of it when’s looked away. 

“I’m sore,” you sighed breaking the uncomfortable silence, Clint chuckled, 

“Finally, a sign of weakness,” he smiled. You rolled your eyes,

”I’m gonna head home. Get some shut eye,” you said finally calling it a quits for yourself. He smiled, nodding,

”no problem, I’m just gonna clean up out here then head out too,” he answered smiling. You nodded, turning around to leave, but you paused, turning back around.

”Hey Clint,” you called grabbing his attention.

”Thanks,” you started, making him frown, “for today.. I.. it’s... I.”

”Of course (Y/N), I’m always here for you,” he interrupted your rambled. You smiled nodded before finally leaving and heading home.

****

When you got home you instantly jumped into a hot shower. Closing your eyes under the warm needs of water instantly helped you relax. But also helped your brain wander. You could imagine Clint’s arms, his they would feel wrapping around your body. How he would feel pressing you against the wall. God, how you wanted him so bad. You wanted his lips on every part of your body. 

You sighed feeling the electric feeling you were familiar with feeling, when you thought of him, grow in you love abdomen. You got out of the shower, dried off and entered your room. You looked at the time, it was only 10:15pm. Markus could be awake.

Markus was Clint’s replacement. He even allowed you to call him Clint, knowing it was the only thing that’d keep you going, imaging he was him. Whenever you thought of him, you’d call Mark. He had was a little taller then Clint, but didn’t have the same strong, thick arms. He had green eyes, but unlike Clint’s that were wrapped with just a deeper green, his wrapped brown. He didn’t have the rasp that Clint had in his voice. The rasp you so badly desired to hear moan your name. He was different, but he helped make you forget about your feelings for Clint, at least for an hour or two. 

You made your decision, but instead of the normal “Come over” text. You felt spicey, feeling Clint’s breath on your next, made you feel dirty and bad. So you did something different then the norm. You laid down on your bed, And opened up your drawer, finding a pair of handcuffs and a blind fold. Taking hold of the, placed the mask between your teeth and latched one cuff around one wrist.

You took hold of your phone and snapped a photo that started from just below your breasts. Your arm across them teasing that you were shirtless and your one Hand was cuffed. It stopped at the bridge of your nose, showing the mask between your teeth and sexy look in the smirk you held. 

You took one last look at the photo, wishing you could send it to Clint. How badly you wanted him to be the one to come. But Markus would do. So you sent it, saying “Cuffing myself to bed, mask on. Surprise me Clint.” Then you did as your texted, but you didn’t realize your brain had been so taken over with Clint, that you sent it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

You had waited patiently for Markus to come. You phone buzzed a couple times, one you believed to have been a call, the next few were likely texts. But following the instructions you had left Mark in the text, you kept cuffed. You could have easily used your arm to push the mask up, and they weren't 'locked' cuffs. They would be unlocked easily by pushing a tiny button on the side. However, you wanted to stay in character, needy, willing to give everything you had to Clint... You mean Markus.

It felt like a century, your arms began to grow sore being forced above your head, and your skin has the whisk of a cool breeze over it. You had been able to scoop one of your sheets up and moved it up to your waist. Helping you stay a little warmer, then if you were completely bare.

When you finally heard your front door creek open, your heart picked up and excitement flew through you. You heard his steps talk to you, he sounded different, gentler, quieter then normal. But maybe he was trying to get better into his character, so you over looked it. When you heard him reach your closed bedroom door, there was a pause. You wondered why, why would he pause? Didn't he want you? and if he didn't, why come over? However, all the self doubt was obliterated when you heard the door click open. You stayed quiet, making it so you could hear his sharp intake of air. Of course he wanted you, why would you even think otherwise. The man practically treats you like the queen of England herself, almost made you debate giving him the shot of being more then just sex. But he wasn't Clint, and that was just to much of a factor for you to ignore.

"Jesus," You heard peeking your attention, he sounded different his voice more deep and rough. But it was still familiar and it was almost a whisper. You jumped slightly feeling fingers track along your stomach, giving you the knowledge that he had gotten closer to you. A puff of air released from him, almost a sigh, as he pulled his hand away. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, again a mere whisper, yet still off, with a gruff rasp. It made your toes clench, maybe he was practicing a closer to Clint's voice. It was almost spot on, you noted to applaud him for that after.

"Of course I am Clint," You answered, calling him that had become natural.

When he first asked you to, you were put off, uncomfortable by it. He insisted, saying he knew it was help the sensation you were feeling,. It would help it feel more real and better. It was completely his idea, so you tried it out. You've never been able to go back.

A almost predatorily growl released from beside you, it was deep and dark, it was obvious that your words were all he needed to proceed. Because you felt him place his legs on the sides of you and straddle you. He pressed his lips to yours making your stomach flutter, he felt different. His little stubble scrapped again your face, enhancing the deepening kiss. You could feel his hands hover slightly over your arms, then suddenly they were grabbing them. He reached up and unlatched your cuffs quickly.

"What are you doing?" You questioned pulling away, feelingly slightly confused. While the being unlocked felt better, you knew he was into them, even though you both knew this was to just to feed your hormones for the time being, you did still try to make it enjoyable for you both.

"I want to feel your hands on me," He said, his voice deep and darker, you groaned just from the sound of it, but he silenced you with his lips. He was really creating a picture for you, using that voice, it made you stomach turn and you could imagine Clint.

Listening to his instructions you reached forward and wrapped your hands and pulling the back of his neck toward you, deepening the kiss. He groaned against your lips, you could feel his hips roll slightly. He just as into this as you were, and that excited you.

Slowly you moved your hands down to his shoulders, pushing on the hard muscles. Then you let your hands graze over his arms, and that's when you realized something was incredible different. To the point where you paused, making him pull away. "What, what's wrong?" He asked realizing the pause.

You felt his arms, they weren't Markus lean soft arms. No they were strong, and hard you could feel the bulging muscles, they were rough some spots. While yes they were soft, they dipped and had patterned feeling, the feeling of scars. You knew these arms, you imagined them touching you and feeling you. You imagined holding them and kissing them. Letting them, and the body attached to it, do whatever it wanted to you.

Suddenly you felt sick, connecting all the dots, but wait, maybe your imagination was just really that good. And again you did spend time with Clint today, so maybe it was just pure talent on your part. "Clint?" You said slowly, slightly dragged and nervous.

"Yes? What's wrong?" His voice hit you like a ton of brinks. You were definitely going to be sick.

You sat up quick and grabbed the blindfold, whipping it off. Your eyes adjusted fairly quickly, and your nightmare was true, there he was. Clint Barton, straddling you, looking at you with concern. His green eyes blown out, to the point where the green was almost unnoticeable, his pupils to dilated. You were quick to react, throwing him to the other side of the bed and grabbing your sheet and wrapping it around you. He however, was quick to respond and hopped off the bed, confusion written deeply into his features.

You stay seated on the bed, feeling sick to your stomach, "Clint what are you doing here?" You hissed making sure you were completely covered. He frowned,

"You texted me!" He insisted,

"No I didn't?" You said thinking back to when you possibly texted him.

"Yes you did! Fuck I knew it was probably for someone else. I just assumed cause my name was there that... Fuck okay, I'll go I'm sorry," He rambled, and slowly the pieces fell into place for you. You grabbed your phone and saw the missed call and text was from the archer himself.

_'Uh, was this for someone else?'_

_'(Y/N)'_

_'Wait is this legit?'_

_'Answer your phone!'_

_'Okay...'_

_'I'm coming over'_

You felt a wave of emotions run through you, but they were pushed down when you saw Clint heading for the door. "Wait!" You hissed sitting up more, he stopped in his tracks and looked toward you. Worry was lasing his eyes, and his cheeks had changed color completely. "Come here please," You said tapping the bottom of your bed. He eyed it, then eyed you, then did was he was told slowly walking over and sitting down at the end of the bed. For the first time, you could see every bit of emotion in Clint's eyes, he was completely vulnerable. "That text was for someone else," You started, he nodded looking down, the look of hurt flashing through them. You bit your tongue, not sure what to say next, how to express yourself, realizing it was now or never.

"I shouldn't have come here," Clint's voice cut off your train of thought, he looked shy and nervous. You heart shattered slightly, realizing what he confession meant. "I rationalized every possible reason why you might have sent it. For someone else, maybe it wasn't even you, maybe you were in danger and figured that'd be a way to get me here." He paused closing his eyes, "Hell I even tried to rationalized why maybe you would send it to me, like maybe cause today was so hard you just wanted a distraction." He paused again sighing deeply.

"Clint I-"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I came over here just to make sure you were okay, not for anything else. But, when I saw you," He interrupted biting his lip. "You looked so fucking beautiful, and rational just went out the window." He groaned, "And I'm angry at myself for being so god damn jealous of whoever that text was for." He finished, you heard fluttered at his words.

You reached out, placing your hand on his, he sent you a pain smile. You took a take breath, building the confidence to say what you wanted to. "Clint, I've sent that text multiple times," You started, he squeezed his eyes shut and pained. "But every single time I sent them, I always wanted it to be to you." You finished, his eyes shot open and wide.

"What?' He said confusion prominent in his eyes and voice.

"The guy I meant to text is Markus, he.. uh... we have this arrangement that I can call him Clint, whenever I need.. uh.. relieving?" You stuttered through. All the while Clint sat and stared.

"Why?" He finally said,

"Why what?" You responded, hoping he wasn't going to question the arrangement.

"Why would you ever, want to associate you sex life with an old as guy like me?" He questioned. You snorted shaking your head, relaxing a bit and feeling a strike of confidence run through you.

"Clint, your the most incredible man I have every met. Your loyal, loving, your hot as hell, your arms make my heart flutter, you have done nothing but kind and caring toward me from day one. Hell, I've been attracted to you since day one, so I guess with the mix of trust and attraction it ended up developing into love." You finished shrugging. His eyes widened, and that's when you realized what you had said. 

Never had you thought you loved Clint, but it made sense. All those times you felt jealous sour through you with him, the amount of times he made your stomach twist just by smiling out you. Every time you cried on his shoulder and he held you and told you it was all going to be okay, and you knew he was right, cause he was there. You sighed "Yeah Clint, I am hopelessly in love you," You said, and you knew you weren't lying.

He eyed you deeply, letting the words hang in the air aimlessly. "Get dressed," He finally said, sternly. It shocked you, and you realized you had been rejected, making your heart crumble into pieces.

"W-why?" You asked, fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Cause, I'm taking you on a date. Like I should have years ago." He said, your heart fluttered.

"What!?... I... but... Its 11 at night Clint," You said looking at the time.

"Yeah and?" He said raising his brow. You could feel your cheeks heat up.

"But Clint... I don't under-" He cut you off, pressing his lips against yours.

It not only stole your voice, but stole the air out of your lungs and any self-conscious thought you had in your head. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against yours. Sighing deeply,

"I love you too (Y/N)," He whispered, it made a shiver go down your back. You smiled clumsily, loving the sound of his voice saying that.

When he pulled away you reopened your eyes to find him smiling at you. "Now get dressed, we are going on a date." He said standing up and walking out of the room, giving you your privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, hoping to have the next at you ASAP!


End file.
